Legend of the Ghost Rider
by kyuubi19
Summary: Hiccup made a deal with Lokie when he was little. The deal was Lokie would heal Hiccups mother in exchange, Hiccup would become the new Ghost Rider. Only Hiccup didn't know about that. Will Hiccup allow the power to overwhelm him or will he learn to control it. How would this affect the course of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one. It's good to be back. This is my first attempt on how to train your dragon so bear with me here. Also if you want to give some ideas that would be appreciated. Another thing. I saw both seasons of dragon rider of berk so I should be good on inspiration. If you're wondering if I abandon my other story. Master fox, I didn't, I just needed to see the tv shows so I could get some material to write with. Also I'll be going over and fixing all my mistakes, and will try to add more to it. So just bear with me. Other than that pleas enjoy.**

There's a legend about a man who gave up his soul to Loki for power. The man became something more than just man, more than a human, but he lost himself to the power. His flesh burnt of his very bones, eyes, organs everything was burnt straight to the bone. Given power over fire and more.

Unable to be stop by the forces of Midgard, he road across the Viking archipelago. His very presence causes fear among others. Some say his present represents death and destruction. No one knows where the rider came from or why. Only that it was created by Loki himself. He was given many names, the grim reaper, the executioner, the flaming hunter, death, but most known him as the ghost rider.

XXXXXX

It was raining in Berk. The rain was falling hard against the house roof tops. Lightning would strike and the villagers could hear the thunder roar in the cloudy night sky. It wasn't a happy day here in Berk. In the chief's house. Stoick the Vast, was attending to his very sick wife. She was laying on their bed. The village elder and village healer Gothi was with them. Valka was burning up.

Out of nowhere she was struck ill. It seems day by day her illness is only getting worst. It gotten to the point where she can't get out of bed. Right now Stoick is standing by as he watches Gothi try to heal Valh. The pour women was asleep but you could tell that she wasn't comfortable at all. After some time the village elder walked outside of the room. She then motion for Stoick to follow her.

"What is it?" Stoick ask. The old women could easily see how worried the chief was for his wife. His voice was trembling with both fear and sadness. "I'm sorry Stoick… but there is nothing I could do." The elder said lowering her head in shame. "What do you mean, you can't do anything. You're the village's healer."

Before Stoick can go on Gothi cut in, "Stoick… her temperature keeps going up every day, she is overheating. She barely has energy to move and is struggling to breath. I have tried everything that I know, and nothing has worked…" with every word Stoick started losing hope. But the last words the elder said destroyed all hope of his wife getting better.

"Val only has a few days to live…"

Stoick couldn't take it. His hope was crushed. He was losing his wife and there was nothing he could do about it. Any chance, any possibility of his wife getting better was gone. He fell on his knees. Tears slowly started falling down his face. His body started to tremble, trying desperately to hold in his sobs.

Gothi couldn't stand seeing the chief like this. She has seen many people die in her long life but for some reason this was the most painful. Deciding to take her leave, Gothi gave one last glans at the chief and muttered out "I'm sorry." And closed the door.

What none of them notest was that Stoick's little seven year old son Hiccup was listening to everything that they have said. Vikings don't tend to have an indoor voice, so every word they spoke could be her through the walls. "Mom." Hiccup muttered.

Hiccup felt like the whole world disappeared right from under his feet. His mother was the only one who loved him. His dad did love him, but hiccup can always see the disappointment in his dad's eyes. When other kids would bully him it was always his mother who would come to the rescue and cheer him up after words.

She would always talk to the parents of the kids who bullied him. She would always tell Hiccup to be proud of who he is, and to not let others bother him. She would do anything for him. Sometimes she would get mad as Stoick for trying to make her son do anything that might hurt her little boy.

He was sitting on his bed hugging his legs crying. His whole body was trembling and his eyes were red from all the crying.

He stayed like that for what seemed hours. Then Hiccup started to hear something, at first the pour boy didn't know what it was. The more he listen the more it sounded like…someone chuckling?

"hmhmhmhm…"

Hiccup's head shot up in fear. "hmhmhmhm…" he herd it again. Hiccup had a bad feeling about what was going on. The voice sounded ominous, no matter how much he scan the room, he couldn't find the voice. There was only one candle light lighting up the room. Shadows covering almost the whole room made it impossible to see.

"hmhmhmhm… I must say, you don't look good." The voice said in front of Hiccup's bed. Hiccup could see someone slowly walking out of the shadows. It was a man, he was wearing black combat boots, black pants with a long furry coat, with black gloves, a walking cane with a silver skull on the top of the cane, and he had shoulder length long black hair comb backwards. The man look around his late to early thirties.

Before Hiccup could say anything the strange man spoke, "tell me…what is bothering you?" Hiccup wiped the left over tears with his long sleeve shirt and said, "we…well. I just…fi…finis…finished hearing my…fa…father and the elder talking?"

"Really what were they talking about?" the strange man asked with a smile. But anyone would be able to tell that the smile was fake. Too bad Hiccup didn't.

Hiccup tried to calm himself, not being able to look at the strange man in the eyes. He looked more at his knees and said, " they said that my mom is very sick, and…and."

At this point tears started to form at Hiccups eyes. "they said that….she only had a few days to live." By now the little boy had tears falling down his face. He decided to now look at the strange man who started walking around his room to look around.

"I see… That doesn't sound too good if you ask me." The strange man said. There was silence for a few moment until the man decided to stop wondering around the room and face the child. "what would you do if I told you I could help your mother?" the man said. Slowly and evil smile started to form on his face. He saw the boy's eyes go wide and the man knew he had the boy's attention.

"wh…what do you mean?" Hiccup ask. Hope slowly rising up inside of him. The possibility of his mother living, was too good to be true. "What if I could make your mother feel better. Get rid of whatever illness she may have."

"I would do anything. Just name it." Hiccup said looking the man straight in the eyes. If this man could help his slowly dying mother then Odin's beard he will do anything.

"Ooo well I'll take…" the man said looking around the room and then returning his gaze back too Hiccup. "Your soul." Hiccups eyes widen in horror. Is this man joking or is this man was for reals, but if it was for his mom, then he'll do whatever it takes. The man reached inside of his coat and pulled out a scroll.

"all you have to do is sign and tomorrow your mom should be completely better. It will be as if she was never sick at all."

When Hiccup grabbed and opened the scroll he cut his right thumb on the edge of the scroll, dropping blood where he was going to sign his name.

"O that will do just perfectly." The man said taking the scroll back. "it was a pleasure doing business with you." The man said walking back towards the shadows.

"Wait you never told me your name." hiccup said.

"hmhmhhmh. How silly of me. My name is Loki."

Hiccup's eyes widen, He had unknowingly made a deal with the god of mischief. His vision started to get blurry. Out of the sudden his little body started feeling weak. He couldn't help it, he fell on his bed, and his vision went black.

Xxxxxxxx

Hiccup slowly woke up the next day. For some reason he had a big headache. "was that real?"

Getting off his bead he rushed down stairs to his parent's room. Praying to Odin that it wasn't a dream. He reached the bottom of the stares, and there in the center of the house, next to the fire place was her mother. Looking as healthy as ever, "good morning Hiccup. How did you sleep?" his mother asked.

Val looked good, her body was back to normal, and her temperature was back to normal. She didn't know what happen. Just yesterday she wasn't feeling very good and now she feels as good as new. It was a miracle.

Tears of pure joy and happiness stared to from in the corners of hiccups eyes. It wasn't a dream, everything that happen was real. Filled with so much happiness he launched himself at her now healed mother, "mom!" with a small smile Val embraced her son. "ma…" Hiccup muttered, as he cried tears of joy.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Val asked.

"ma…I heard from dad and Gothi that You were really sick...and…and."

Valh smiled and ruffled Hiccups hair. "it's ok Hiccup. I'm all better." Val said. Crouching down to Hiccup's eye level she continued, "and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"What's going on here?"

Both mother and son turn to see a sleepy Stoick walking out of his room. It was morning and for some odd reason it was taking his brain some time to wake up, he was also trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, so he couldn't see what was going on right I front of him.

Vision getting better, Stoick was met with a sight he didn't think he would see again. His wife, Val was healed. She wasn't lying in bed, sick and so close to death.

No, she was in the center of the house, healed and better than ever, hugging his son. "Val." He asked speechless and wide eyes. "Val!" Stoick screamed in joy. Running to both his son and healed wife, he gave both of them a bone crushing hug.

Spinning them a few times Stoick put them back on the ground. " Valh, how do you feel? How did you get better?" Stoick was just filled with both question and happiness. "Thank Thor, it's a miracle." Stoick rambled.

After spending time with each other as a family Stoick went around telling everyone about Val's miraculous recovery. The village rejoice in the wellbeing of the chief's wife and celebrated.

Before any one new it the sun was already set and it was night time. Everyone was getting back to their homes for a good night's wrest. Val was at her house, putting Hiccup to sleep.

"I love you mom." Said a sleepy Hiccup.

"I love you too Hiccup.

Giving her son a kiss on the forehead. She went down stares where Stoick was. "how are you feeling?" stoick asked, poking the fire he just started. Val smiled at Stoick. Despite being a big hard in the outside, Stoick is very carrying and soft in the inside. "I'm fine Stoick. There is no need to worry about me." Val chuckled. After the long day they had, both of them weren't tiered, so Stoick decided to fill Val in on everything that has been happening around the village while she was sick.

Stoick then started to hear something. "ssshhh."

"What is it?" Val ask, losing her smile. They both herd wings flapping outside. "oh no." whispered Stoick.

"RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!"

Eyes widen, both Viking quickly wen to get their weapons and ran outside. It was what they feared. A dragon raid. Dragons roared as they fly around the village Stoick saw Viking rushing to protect their homes. Weapons in hand Vikings charged at the dragons. Seeing the houses on fire Stoick grabbed a passing Viking and told him to get others with buckets of water, and douse the fire.

"Raise the torches." Shouted Stoick.

The Viking struggled to keep the dragons from taking their food supply. When a dragon would take a sheep. A Viking would go after it. Val was fighting a Deadly Nadder. She quickly hid in its blind spot and struck the side of the nadders head with a blunt part of her axe. Forcing the nadder on the ground.

The nadder defeated, she Val saw no reason to kill it. The dragon was down, and it wouldn't do any more harm to anyone. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" the female Viking herd turned to the source of the battle cry. She saw one of her fellow Vikings about to kill a down dragon.

"NO!" she shouted. She ran and grabbed the man's arm before he could strike the dragon down. "we don't have to kill them." She told them. Before she could say anything else, the Viking pulled his arm back. He ignored Val and left the dragon alone.

Hearing a loud explosion behind her, Val turned around only to see a large dragon entering he house.

"oh no…Hiccup!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The loud racket going on in the raid, slowly woke Hiccup up. He slowly stood up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Hearing something that sounded like a purring sound, Hiccup raised his head. Only to see a large four winged dragon, who's head looks like a owls head.

The dragon didn't look blood thirsty like his father always told him. This dragon has a look of curiosity. Its eyes were dilated and not slit. It looked…adorable. The dragons slowly moved closer to Hiccup, and to the dragons surprised, he wasn't afraid. Hiccup raised his arms as if he wanted to touch the dragon.

Before the dragon could get any closer part of the sealing collapse. "aaaa!" Hiccup shouted in surprise.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup and the dragon saw Val rushing towards them. She saw the dragon so close to her little boy and thought the worst. Val raised he battle axe, ready to strike. Getting within swinging range, she swung her axe. The dragon was too fast for the protective mother. It grabbed the axe and through it aside.

Now defenseless Valh got into a battle stance. She knew that she was no match for the dragon without any weapons. That didn't stop her from trying to protect her son. To her shock the dragon did not attack. It just looked at her with those dilated eyes. Seeing that the dragon was not hostel, Val relax her stand, but was still ready to act.

The dragon now looked at Val this curiosity. When looking into the dragons eyes. Valh didn't see a colt blooded killer. She didn't see an emotionless animal. She saw a caring, smart and beautiful creature. Hiccup didn't know what was going on, so he decided to stay quiet and watch.

Another part of the ceiling fell. Startling all of them, only this time the peace was on fire. Looking around, they all notest that fire spreading around the house. Now parts of the floor started falling from the second floor.

Quickly Val went to grab her son, but the owl like dragon panic and grabbed her and flew of. The dragon made another hole through the house, making the house more unstable than it already was. "MAAAAAA!" hiccup shouted. He was to focus on his mother that he didn't notest the house slowly falling apart. He brushed the furry blanket, and rushed to his now flowing away mother.

He could see the dragon flying away from the hole the giant beast made. Large peaces of wood fell in front of Hiccup preventing him from moving further.

"Hiccup!" Val shouted.

"MAAA!" Hiccup shouted back.

He fell on his knees, and started to cry. "come back." Started punching the floor Hiccup kept asking "why? Why? Why?" His knuckles turn red and bloody, Hiccup didn't care. The physical pain he feels is over shadowed by the emotional pain he feels, from losing his mother.

"MMMMMAAAAAAAAA!" Hiccup shouted to the heavens before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok every one I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I just started college, so expect updates to be slow. Another thing Hiccup is seven years old, so at the moment he won't turn into ghost rider. Toothless is going to appear in the story just not right now. I'm not good at capturing emotions but I tried my best .A Special Thanks to Fanatic24, who helped me with this story.**

Hiccup woke up, feeling excruciating pain all over his body. Feeling something on his arms he glanced at his arms and saw that he was wrap up in bandages. He raised his head and looked around, for some odd reason he wasn't in his room. Hiccup knew where he was, but off all places in Berk. Why would he be in the healer's house?

"I see you awake."

Hiccup turn to see the village elder walking in to the room. "How are you feeling?" asked the elder. "Hmmm…. I'm ok. I guess. What happen? How long was I a sleep?" the elder gave the poor boy a look, she didn't know how she was going to explain this to the boy. Judging by the way he was asking questions. Hiccup ether forgot, or did not know what happen. By the way he is acting and asking questions. "Pour boy." thought Gothi.

"Lad... What is the last thing you remember?" She ask Hiccup. "Hmhmhmhm." With a happy smile he said, "My mom tucking me into bed."

Gothi nodded her head and walk a little closer to the injured boy. "My boy." She started, "you were injured during a dragon raid. A dragon lit your house on fire, and part of the house fell on top of you. Stoick found you alive, but when he did, parts of your body were severely burnt. You were unconscious for several day now." "Where's my father, and what happen to my mother?" Hiccup asked.

"Right now your father is going around fixing whatever damage the dragon caused during the raid…. And as for your mother…."

Gothi couldn't look at the little boy in the eyes. Hiccups getting impatient followed with a, "aaand." Looking away she told the boy something that he wish he will never hear. "Your mother is gone."

"What do you mean gone…." Hiccup asked fearing the worst, "you mean gone, like gone gone?" he asked again. "Yes…your father saw your mother being taken by a large dragon. All he could hear from your mother was how much she loved the both of you." Hiccup clutched the blanket in his hands, tears falling down his face like a water fall.

He almost lost his mother, not just a few days ago. Only to lose her gain. Hiccup couldn't take. He hugged himself, and closed his eyes. Wanting desperately for everything to be a bad dream. He was trying very hard not to shout, scream. His body was trembling as if he was struck by lightning.

Gothi didn't say a thing, she just watch the pour boy try and control his sadness and sorrow. That was slowly overwhelming him. The elder really felt for the boy. She knew how close Valka and Hiccup, her little pride and joy were. Those two were closer than Stoick could ever be.

"Your wounds have healed enough, if you like you can leave today." Gothi said and walked out. Hiccup didn't do anything. He looks broken. Who wouldn't, he lost his mother. The person who wasn't ashamed to call him her son, who wasn't embarrass of him, who cared for his wellbeing, and not his statues in the village. Who accepted him for him. That person who is now gone. Hiccup would of given anything to have her back…and he did.

When Valka was going to die from illness, Hiccup gave his soul to a god. To save his mother. That god was Loki, God of mischief. He still had doubts that all the happen with the evil god was nothing but a dream. Hiccup swung the blanket off of him and ran out of the healer's house.

**Outside in Berk**

The hooligans were cleaning the mess left behind after the dragon raid a few days ago. Viking were fixing up their house, lifting up whatever debris was on the ground. Removing whatever parts of their house was on fire

The Vikings were too busy fixing up the mess. That they didn't see hiccup running by with his head down.

Even though some of the Viking didn't like Hiccup that much. They couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the pour child. Losing a parent in such a young age. They felt sorrier for the chief.

Almost losing your wife in one day, then watching a dragon come out of nowhere, burn down your house, and then take your wife, in the next. Stoick didn't want to think that her wife might of died. He wanted to believe that she fought off the devils and would come home in no time.

But he couldn't. It was with a heavy heart that Stoick pronounce his wife, Valka dead.

Hiccup didn't know how long he was running. Only that he was getting tired. His running slowed down to a slow walk. Calming down a bit, Hiccup notest the state that's the village was after the raid. Before Hiccup could do anything else he trip and fell in a mud puddle.

"HAHAHAH…..look, the little fish bone fell, and got all wet." An obnoxious voice said. Odin's beard, Hiccup knows who that voice belongs to. Getting back up, Hiccup saw his annoying cozen Snotloud. Along with the twins, Rufnut, and Tuffnut. The three of them were laughing at him. Brushing some mud off Hiccup decided to ask, "What are you doing here?"

Snotloud stop laughing and said, "I heard that you got out of the healers hut. I wanted to see how my little fish bone of a cozen was doing." That last part got a laugh out of the twins and a high five from Snootloud and Tuffnut. Hiccup frown at that comment. Snotloud saw this and capitalize on it, "aww, what's wrong? Does the little baby feel like crying?"

Hiccup couldn't do or say anything. Right when he was going to say something the twins added their own insults. They didn't hurt all that much, but the next thing was said brought tears to his eyes.

"where is mommy, now that you need her. Why isn't she coming to your little rescue?…O, that's right, she is dead. Eaten by dragons, and you know what? It…was…all…your…fault." Snoutloud ethicized the last four parts.

That did it. Hiccup ran crying to the forest. Not caring who saw him. He ignored the comments made by his stupid cozen and the annoying twins. Snotloud along with twins were laughing too much, they hadn't realized that Astrid was with them, and she didn't look to happy. The young, soon to be shield madden didn't really like the scrawny fish bone. She could care less what happen to him. What got her mad was the fact that Snotloud and the twins made fun of hiccups dead mother.

Astrid held so much respect for Valka. Not only was she a very skilled Viking, but she was also beautiful, and very smart. Having enough, she walked away, leaving Snotloud and the twins still laughing.

**XXXXXXXX**

Hiccup ran fast through the woods, he didn't know where he was going, and to be honest, he didn't really much care. The heir of the hooligan tribe had to get away from his village. He has had enough. They made fun of him, they mock him, bullied him, and worst made fun of his dead mother. What did Hiccup had to do to get respect from his tribe. He would often talk about killing dragons, even though he was too young to participate in the raids. He would try to act like the other Viking kids, but not matter how, or what he tried. It never worked.

Not paying attention while running, Hiccup trip and fell. Only this time, he didn't land on the hard cold ground.

"AAAAAAA!"

**SPLAH**

Hiccup fell in a small lake. Quickly swimming to the shallow water walked out of the lake. He turn to see where he fell. Hiccup saw that he fell over a ledge and fell on a lake right underneath it. If it wasn't for the lake, then he would of probably of died. Looking around, Hiccup guess he fell in a cove. It was well hidden from the world. Large rock surrounding the edges, a lake and some trees.

It was like some ones sanctuary, a safe haven if you will. Hiccup would come here when he needed to get away from everything. Feeling cold and tired, Hiccup laid down on a rock, and closed his eyes for a moment.

As soon as he close his eyes, Hiccup saw images of his burning house. Images of his mother being taken away by the dragons kept repeating in his mind. He could feel the heat radiating from the fire. Hiccup started taking short shallow breath. The shock woke him up.

"aaaaa!" Hiccup gasp out. He was patting and sweating. Quickly getting up, Hiccup looked at his surroundings. Wanting to make sure that it was just a dream. He then looked at the sky to see the sun was setting. "Mom." He whispered. With an emotionless look in his eyes, Hiccup slowly walk to the lake. He could hear the voice of his tormenters in his head. The words were as clear as day.

"_Worthless."_

"_Useless." _

"_Stupid Fish Bone."_

"_Disgrace."_

"_Pathetic."_

"_Are you really Stoick's son?"_

"_How could a fish bone ever be chief?"_

The voices kept going on and on. Hiccup clutch his head. Trying to stop the voices in his head. Having enough, he let out a scream, "SSSSTTTTTOOOOPPPP!"

Falling on his knees with the lake right in front of the lake. "hmhmhmhmhm." That chuckle, it sounded familiar. Yes, he remembers that chuckle, "hmhmhmh." Hiccup's eyes shot open, quickly stood up and turned around to see Loki.

"Loki." Muttered Hiccup. The god didn't do anything just smiled back. "It was you wasn't it?" Loki chuckled and walked slowly towards Hiccup. "Hiccup…I healed your mother's illness just like I said. But I couldn't let her get in between us, so I send those dragons to raid your tribe, and take your mother." Getting close enough Loki placed his hand on Hiccup's chest. Hiccup's body stiffen in pain. Whatever Loki was doing, it made his eyes burn pure white.

"When I need you, I'll will come for you, but for now." Loki started to walk around him, dragging his hand around his chest to his back. He lean in his ear and whispered, "forget about friends." An image of his piers flashed through his mind.

"forget about family." Images of his parents smiling at him flashed in his mind.

"forget about love." Images of his mother and a blond haired girl his age called Astrid. Flashed through his mind.

The god tapped Hiccup's shoulder, and hiccup fell to the ground. The pain Hiccup felt a moment ago was gone. He slowly got up, and didn't see Loki anywhere. The god was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Everyone was preparing for the funerals of their loved once they have lost during the dragon raid. There were several small boats with the bodies of those who lost their lives. The Viking places items that once belong to the now desist. Swords, helmets, portraits, momentous. All of them were placed on the boat. Valka's boat didn't have a body, but it did have a large portrait of her with flowers around it. There were swords, shields and other things from both Hiccup and Stoick, and some of Valka's friends.

Hiccup was silently crying. He didn't sob, or tremble. He just let the tears go. Hiccup had a stuff dragon his mother made for him when he was a babe. He clutch it hard in his hands, and brought it up to his chest, over his heart. Hiccup felt his body empty like if he was hollow inside and was able to float in the air.

They couldn't even give his mother a proper funeral because her body was taken. Stoick gave the signal and they pushed the boats into the sea. Stoick grabbed a bow and an arrow. He, along with the other Viking with bows and arrows lit their arrow on fire. When the boats were far enough they launched the arrows into the air. All landing indifferent parts of the boats igniting them of fire. Hiccup could see from far away, his mother's portrait burning with the boat.

Hiccups hand, the one holding the stuff dragon trembles furiously. The words Loki told him kept going over his head**. '**_Forget about friends, forget about family, forget about love.' _Rage and hatred filled his heart along with sadness and sorrow. So many negative emotions were going through his mind. He couldn't take it.Hiccup drop the stuff dragon, so that it will be taken by the sea. It was the last connection he had to him mother, and he just let it go. Stoick was to focus on the funeral that he didn't see hiccup turned around and walk away. No one notest but Astrid. She saw him leave and followed him with her eyes.

She could understand why he wanted to leave, but at the same time she was mad that he didn't stay for the rest of the funeral. Then again why should she care any ways, right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup open the door to his house, walked in and slam the door. He looked around his house and saw that most of his mother's belonging were gone_. 'Guess they were put on the boat.'_ He thought. Grabing a candle and lighting it, Hiccup started walking up stares to his room. When arriving in his room, Hiccup nottest that something was wrong.

Nothing was stolen from his room, it wasn't messy, or anything. No it was the strange pile of books placed on his desk. "That's odd." He walked to his desk, "I wonder who put these here…It couldn't of bin dad." Then Hiccup notest a letter next to the pile of books.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_"It has come to my attention you are...currently lacking in multiple qualities. It simple cannot do. I have taken the liberty of helping you this once. These books here are for your eyes only. For obvious reasons. Be warned...do not show anyone these books...Have fun._

_Loke…._

He crumbled the note in a fit of rage and threw it aside. He didn't want anything that has to do with the god of mischief. Hiccup grabbed the book in the very top, and got ready to throw it, but for some strange reason he didn't.

Now closely observing the book. Hiccup could see that the book looks worn but not torn. Also the book had no title. He checked each book, and it was the same. They were worn out, and had no title. Skimming through each book. Hiccup noted he had a book on fighting, another one on weapons, and armor, stealth and hunting, and one on advance blacksmithing.

Grabbing another book, Hiccup began flipping through it. He stops on a page that caught his attention, and begins to chuckle darkly.


End file.
